The Line
by LosingTrack
Summary: Tony is doing something very important and really needs the team to support him. Can he make it happen? Will he pull through? TIVA One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **_**I do not and will not EVER own any NCIS characters. I also do not own the song 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' it's by Def Leopard.**_

The Line

They were standing in the 'bullpen' face to face when he broke the news to her. He knew she wouldn't take it very well, but it was something he had to do. At least she didn't have a gun strapped to her…although he knew she had a couple of knives hidden.

"Please tell me you are joking."

"Not one bit."

"Tony, you can not do this." She said in a serious tone.

Tony didn't understand what the big deal was. It is his life and it really shouldn't matter to anyone else what he chooses to do with it. "What's the big deal?" He asked her.

"Tony, this will not just affect you!"

"It's not like I'm planning to murder you, Zee-vah." He said as he stressed her name. "Unless you don't leave me alone."

She smirked " I know you think this is a good idea at the moment, but think about the consequences." She had hoped to make him see reason, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen.

"I have thought about the consequences" he smiled at her as he continued "and I think it's worth it."

She placed her hands on her hips "So you like being humiliated."

He was starting to get a little annoyed at her persistence, so his next words sounded fierce "You don't think I can do it." It wasn't really a question because he already knew the answer.

Ziva looked at his face and phrased her next words carefully. "Of course I think you can do it." She placed her hand on his shoulder "I just don't see why you want to…especially after what happened last time."

Timothy Mcgee chose that moment to walk in. He actually heard the end of the conversation, so he decided to join in on the talk. "Tony," He sighed "not again." He walked over to his desk and sat down while Ziva and Tony continued to stand in the middle of the 'bullpen'.

Tony threw his hands in the air "You too, Mcgee!" He realized he never should have brought up the topic "Is ANYONE on my side?" He practically yelled.

"Of course, Dinozzo." Gibbs replied as he strode in with his coffee. "Go for it."

A big smile formed on Tony's face as he heard his boss say that. "Really?"

Gibbs looked up at him from his desk "Yep."

"You're not worried?"

"Should I be?" Gibbs asked

"No, of course not, Boss" Tony looked at Ziva with a triumphant gleam. "I'll do a great job."

"I believe you." Gibbs gave a rare smile "Do you know which one you're using?"

Tony and Ziva went and sat down at their desks as Tony said "I was actually hoping these two" he said as he pointed to Ziva and McGee "would help me."

"Ziva! McGee!" He shouted at his agents "Help, Dinozzo."

Ziva and McGee immediately said "Yes, Boss."

**2 HOURS LATER**

They hadn't had a case so Gibbs went to get more coffee. Tony, McGee, and Ziva were still searching to help Tony when Abby walked in. Tony was the first to speak "Hey, Abs."

"Tony! Is it true?"

"Yes Abs."

She threw her arms around him. "Well then, what can I do to help?"

She pulled back and he placed his arm around her shoulder. "Do you know any good songs?"

She smiled "Do I? Of course I do." She thought for a second and then said "My Humps by Fergie."

"No can do…I used that last year." He shuddered "It was VERY humiliating."

"Which is why you should not be doing it again this year, Tony." Ziva reminded him.

"I've got to win this year Ziva. These singing contests are not a joke."

"You're the only one who takes this seriously." McGee told him.

"I'm not the only one, Agent Sacks does too. If I don't beat him this year…" He didn't need to finish his sentence because they already knew what he was going to say.

McGee, Ziva, and Abby all looked at each other and nodded. Abby spoke up "Okay Tony. We'll all help you."

Tony was so glad that his teammates had decided to help him. Every year they held a singing contest between government agencies to support St. Jude. Tony is the only one from NCIS who is willing to enter, but he has never won a single competition in his six years at NCIS. He thought he might win last year with his rendition of 'My Humps by Fergie', but Sacks beat him…again.

He was determined this year.

Gibbs got up from his desk and asked "How can I help?"

Everybody stared at him.

"What? We can't have Tony losing and making us look bad again. Abby get a song together. Ziva get a wardrobe together. Mcgee calm him down…he looks like he's about to have a heart attack."

"Yes, Boss!" They all said in unison.

**THREE DAYS LATER (minutes before the competition)**

Ziva went back stage at the auditorium the agency had rented. Tony looked very nervous so she decided to find a way to calm him down and give him motivation.

"Are you ready?" She asked

"No. If he wins this year I'm giving up." Tony didn't think it was possible to be sad, but that was the feeling he was having.

Ziva walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about a prize if you win?"

Tony smiled "What are we talking about here?"

"A date."

"Really?"

"Yes. Only if you win though." Even though she said he had to win in all honesty he could lose and she would still want to date him.

He felt a weight leave his shoulders. It was replaced by determination. Tony heard his name being called to go on stage.

"Go get them pitcher." She said as she patted him on the back.

"It's slugger, Ziva." He hugged her and said "Thanks."

Ziva walked to her seat next to Abby and sat down. Apparently the whole team had showed up. There was Gibbs, Mcgee, Ducky, Abby, and Ziva all sitting in the front row. Tony walked out on stage in a pair of jeans, a white tank and pair of converse with an air of confidence. He took his place and Ziva laughed as the familiar song started.

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

Tony had put so much energy into the first line that Ziva knew this would be entertaining. He was currently standing in the center of the stage, but she knew in a few seconds he would be everywhere.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

Tony started moving around and singing as loud and as good as he could. He was happy when Abby gave him this song to sing because it reminded him of a certain woman in the audience. Not all of the song, but some of it did. He knew if he wanted a chance with her he had to win.

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

At 'hey!' Tony spun around and slid on the ground before getting up and throwing his head back.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

The team couldn't help but laugh. There was nothing as funny as watching someone you work with in a singing competition. Of course, it was funnier than that because he was singing 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leopard. Anyone with guts to do that was an awesome person…and in Tony's case very brave after what happened the previous year.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

Tony ran his hands over his body and did a body roll which caused the judges to smile.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

Tony hoped this was going as well as he thought it was. Obviously he could read the audience's reaction and they all seemed to be enjoying it. He looked at Ziva who was clapping with the song. 'She's so cute." He thought as he continued singing.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

He started head banging across the stage and then he stopped and looked at the audience with a teasing look. He sand through the next few verses and knew he was almost done, but he also knew he needed a big finale.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet_

The audience helped Tony get through this part by saying 'say what' when he said ''Cos I'm hot'. Ziva's face was priceless when Tony looked at her as he sang and danced. As the song was ending he jumped off stage and came to stand in front of Ziva. He grabbed her hand to pull her up and pulled her in for a kiss. His adrenaline was pumping so he didn't care at the moment that his boss was sitting a few seats down.

Ziva was in shock so much that she couldn't have pushed Tony off even if she wanted too. It felt like they had been kissing forever when he finally pulled away and hopped back on stage.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The host brought all of the contestants back on stage and told them to stand in a line across the stage while the judges finished their voting. After the voting was finished they handed the host an envelope with the winners in it.

"First off I would like to say thank you for showing up, giving support and also for all of the donations for St. Jude." Everyone clapped.

"Now to get started I will read the 3rd place winner…it is Karyn Williams of the CIA." The audience clapped as they brought he a single red rose. "2nd place goes to…Ron Sacks of FBI!" The crowd clapped and whistled as they brought him a small trophy with a microphone on it. Tony relaxed as he heard Sacks got 2nd place, but he was more curious to know who won.

"And finally 1st place goes to…" the host paused and smiled "Tony DiNozzo of NCIS!" The whole crowd stood in agreement even members of the FBI were standing up and cheering. Tony was so happy he couldn't help but smile. They brought him a trophy also, but it was way bigger and he also got a free dinner at any restaurant of his choice.

After the competition was over and the winners were announced Tony got of the stage and walked towards the Team.

Gibbs gave him a slap on the back and said "I'm proud of you, Tony."

"Thanks, Boss." Then he slapped him in the back of the head

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"The rule you're about to break."

Tony smiled.

Abby didn't bother saying anything; she just jumped on him and started hugging him. He squeezed back until she was ready to let go.

"You did really good, Tony." Mcgee told him as he stuck his knuckles out for the infamous 'knuckle touch'.

They all decided they would go to the bar down the road. Tony and Ziva said they would meet them there in a few minutes. After the team left Ziva asked "How does it feel?"

"About like John McClane must have felt when he blew up that helicopter with a car. My adrenaline was pumping like crazy."

"You and your movies, but at least I know that one is Live Free Or Die Hard." She laughed

Tony wanted to get right to the point "So, where do you want to go for our date?"

"What date?" She loved messing with him.

"My prize for winning." He reminded her.

"I didn't say I would go on a date with you." She had the most serious face she could pull off.

Tony looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "But you said if I won we would go on a date." He was starting to think he was crazy.

"No, I said you would win a date. I did not say it would be with me."

He looked kind of disappointed when she said that.

She laughed "Tony, I am just pushing your chain."

"Yanking. Yanking your chain." He corrected as he pulled her into a hug "Don't do that to me."

"Okay, I will not do that anymore. Can I kiss you though?" She asked even though she knew the answer would be yes.

"No," She looked sad at that until he said "but I'll kiss you." She smiled as he pulled her close and placed his mouth over hers.

After kissing for a few minutes she pulled away and asked him if he was ready to go to the bar.

"Yes I am, but don't think I forgot about the date you promised me." He told her. Tony was glad he won both the girl and the competition and this was one day he would never forget.

"Never." She said as they walked out of the building with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you liked it! I don't know where the inspiration for this story started, but the title happened because I was half asleep. I was closing everything on my computer and I went to save my story and the title I put was "The Line", so I decided to keep it even though I don't remember saving it at all. Please review!


End file.
